Waxing is a surface treatment used on winter sports equipment such as skis or snowboards. It consists of applying a layer of ski wax on the surfaces that come into contact with the snow (e.g., soles or sliding surfaces). Ski wax improves the smoothness of the treated surface and maximizes performance of the treated equipment. Various waxes can be applied for top performance in various snow conditions, such as icy or loose powder.
Wax can be manually applied cold on the sole of sporting equipment by spraying liquid ski wax or rubbing solid wax along the surface of the sole. The wax adheres to the surface of the sole. Subsequent scraping may be used to remove excess ski wax and level the layer of wax along the sole. Alternatively, hot wax may be manually applied to the sole when wax is heated past its melting point and is then deposited on the sole by, e.g., rollers or is dripped on the sole and smoothed by a heated plate.
Waxing of winter sporting equipment is usually performed manually by applying the wax on the sole to be treated and removing excess wax, particularly from edges of the equipment. This may be done using an iron to spread melted wax on the sole and a spatula to remove excess, or by heating the equipment itself and applying solid wax which then locally melts upon contacting the heated equipment. This can require substantial time investment for proper wax application, scraping off excess, and brushing to smooth the wax surface to prepare equipment for optimal performance.
Semi-automated waxing devices apply wax by passing skis or snowboards over a stationary roller which dips into a reservoir of melted wax. Equipment can be heated in advance of wax being deposited on them to allow for better wax absorption on porous equipment soles. These waxing devices then can scrape off excess wax with brushes and/or scraping mechanisms. These waxing devices require a great deal of space for operation since skis are passed over the roller so twice the lateral length of skis are required for operation. They are generally intended for use in professional equipment technician shops and ill-suited for public use. This requires foresight for those participating in winter sports to plan ahead on tuning up their equipment and trying to select wax products for snow conditions in the future. State of the art waxing devices are also unfit for use in outdoor environments and require professional oversight and training for use.
In either manual or semi-automated waxing it is beneficial to select appropriate wax products to match snow conditions for optimal performance and desired results. However, when waxing equipment in advance one has to effectively make a best guess as to snow conditions in the future when participation in skiing or snowboarding will occur. This can lead to selection of improper wax with inaccurate characteristics for conditions the day of use. Also, either manual waxing or waxing performed by a technician requires substantial time investment by equipment owners which can be cumbersome.
A substantial unmet need in the art is for an automated device for applying wax to winter sport equipment that can be used publically, requires a limited amount of space for operation, and assists in proper selection of wax for snow conditions.
The disclosure overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing an automated device which cleans winter sporting equipment, applies wax, and scrapes off excess wax while contained in a housing that requires limited space and assists in selection of wax based on most current snow conditions. The disclosure also provides for a public kiosk where skiers and snowboarders can insert their equipment and have it waxed on-site. This does not require either a significant time investment in manual waxing or cumbersome acts of bringing equipment to a technician ahead of time.
Other aspects and advantages of embodiments of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrated by way of example of the principles of the disclosure.